Bevan Congdon
| birth_place = Motueka, New Zealand | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium pace | role = | family = | international = true | testdebutdate = 22 January | testdebutyear = 1965 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = | lasttestdate = 24 August | lasttestyear = 1978 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 11 February | odidebutyear = 1973 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = | lastodidate = 17 July | lastodiyear = 1978 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = | club1 = Central Districts | year1 = 1960–1971 | club2 = Wellington | year2 = 1971–1972 | club3 = Otago | year3 = 1972–1974 | club4 = Canterbury | year4 = 1974–1978 | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 61 | runs1 = 3,448 | bat avg1 = 32.22 | 100s/50s1 = 7/19 | top score1 = 176 | deliveries1 = 5,620 | wickets1 = 59 | bowl avg1 = 36.50 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/65 | catches/stumpings1 = 44/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 11 | runs2 = 338 | bat avg2 = 56.33 | 100s/50s2 = 1/2 | top score2 = 101 | deliveries2 = 437 | wickets2 = 7 | bowl avg2 = 41.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/17 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 241 | runs3 = 13,101 | bat avg3 = 34.84 | 100s/50s3 = 23/68 | top score3 = 202* | deliveries3 = 15,602 | wickets3 = 204 | bowl avg3 = 30.02 | fivefor3 = 4 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 6/42 | catches/stumpings3 = 201/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 40 | runs4 = 1,269 | bat avg4 = 40.93 | 100s/50s4 = 1/10 | top score4 = 101 | deliveries4 = 1,895 | wickets4 = 41 | bowl avg4 = 26.51 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/33 | catches/stumpings4 = 12/– | date = 21 October | year = 2010 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/1/1251/1251.html Cricket Archive }} Bevan (Bev) Ernest Congdon OBE (born 11 February 1938) is a former New Zealand all-rounder who played 61 Test matches from 1965 to 1978. He was captain of the New Zealand Test and ODI team from 1972 to 1974, and was the first New Zealand captain to record a victory over Australia. Congdon was principally a batsman but also became a useful medium-pace bowler midway through his career. His finest moments in Tests were in England in 1973 when he scored 176 at Trent Bridge and 175 at Lord's in successive Tests, and during the determined foray by the Kiwis to the West Indies in 1972, when he took over the captaincy from Graham Dowling. In the Trent Bridge match, New Zealand chased 479 in the final innings, falling short by only 38 runs. At the time, this was a record for a highest score in the fourth innings to lose a match. The innings at Lord's contributed to New Zealand making 551, their highest score in Tests at the time. Asked afterwards how he prepared for Test cricket in his remote, intemperate South Island hometown, he replied that net pitches in Motueka prepared one for anything. External links *Cricinfo profile Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1938 birthsCategory:Living people